


look at my ass, look at my thighs

by jjongchn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Choi San - Freeform, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, That's all I got, Woosan, athlete jongho, choi jongho - Freeform, im not good at tags, jeong yunho - Freeform, jongho is whipped af, jongsang, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, pretty boy yeosang, seongjoong, song mingi - Freeform, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongchn/pseuds/jjongchn
Summary: soft boy yeosang picked up embroidery over the summer and so he comes back to school with little embroidery designs on most of his pants and jongho's glad he found a new excuse to check out the pretty boy's ass during the day.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what prompted me to chose that as the title but basically, i wanted a jongsang au bc i hardly see any, so i hope you like it!

as soon as he saw yeosang walk into the cafeteria the morning on their first day back, walking toward their group table with a bit more sass in his step than usual, jongho just knew. he knew he was fucked for the year.

because this wasn't, couldn't be the same yeosang from before summer break. there was no way. he was sporting a bright pink hair color in place of his natural brown, and his entire outfit was practically white or a light sade of some sort, completely contrasting the bubblegum color atop his head. he was wearing a pair of what he vaguely remembers hongjoong calling 'mom jeans', paired with some white nikes, and a white graphic tee with a cream-colored cardigan thrown over.

on anyone else, the drastic contrast between wardrobe color and hair color probably wouldn't have looked all that good, but jongho thought yeosang exuded so much confidence in that moment that he could probably make any outfit he threw together look good.

jongho swallows thickly as the pretty boy approaches the table, his otherwise stoic demeanor being replaced with a wide smile at seeing his friends. 

"hey guys," he greets as he takes a seat right next to jongho, the boy internally cursing because holy shit, why does yeosang smell so good?

the others at the table greet yeosang. "hi sangie!" wooyoung gave a bright smile as he greeted his best friend.

"so," yunho began, shooting the pink-haired boy a look. "how was it?" he questioned, the others zeroing in as they waited for a response because the yeosang had gone to a resort with his parents for the majority of the summer. everyone saw him off before he left, but that was about a week after summer break had started. and he only just got back a few days before the new term started. of course, wooyoung was the first to go and see him, not being able to stop gushing about how cute his newly dyed hair looked. and naturally, wooyoung had brought san along for the visit so yeosang was welcomed back by two of his friends that day, the rest following suit the following day. 

well, almost everyone.

unfortunately, the others failed to mention to jongho that his crush had returned home so to say he was surprised seeing him walk in with pink hair would be an understatement. 

all he could do as the older boy lowered himself into the space beside him was stare, his mouth agape ever so slightly at just how good pink looked on yeosang. 

yeosang quickly took notice of the staring being done by the younger and looked at him with confusion.

"jongho? what's wrong? do i have something on my face?" one of his hands reached up, patting at his face to see if there was anything. jongho shook his head though, the action both bringing him back to reality and reassuring yeosang that there was nothing on his face.

"no, it's just... your hair."

yeosang pouted at that. "do you not like it?" he subconsciously tugged at a few stands, twirling them around his fingers. 

jongho swore he would've gotten whiplash at how fast he shook his head. "no, no, no! i love it! it looks good on you, you look... cute." he rambled, his tone getting lower as he realized what he was saying.

both boys immediately looked away from each other, a light blush spreading across their cheeks. before it could get awkward, hongjoong spoke up.

"he's right, yeo. it really suits you." he stated with a smile. he noticed san nodding in agreement and let out a small, "thank you,".

"so," yunho spoke again, a bit more exaggeration in his tone than the first time. "the resort? how was it?"

"oh, right! it was honestly pretty fun, but next time, you guys definitely have to come with me! it would've been a lot better if you guys were there." he ended as he suddenly leaned his head in jongho's shoulder. the younger unconsciously placed a hand on yeosang's knee, his thumb rubbing small circles into his jeans.

wooyoung nodded enthusiastically. "we can go during christmas break!" the others quickly agreed to the idea, hongjoong and yunho saying they'd talk to seonghwa and mingi about it later seeing as how the two were running late.

"so what did you do while you were there?" jongho inquired.

yeosang pursed his lips in thought because he suddenly couldn't remember anything he did. he was silent as he tried to remember even the smallest thing he did.

suddenly the pink haired boy’s eyes widened and he broke out in a wide smile as he lifted his head from jongho's shoulder, sitting up straight. "oh! i taught myself how to embroider! well, kind of. i'm not super good at it but i've been doing little designs on my jeans, look!" he stood up and turned around, catching jongho off guard when he moved his cardigan aside and he suddenly had his ass facing everyone, a hand running over the small bumblebee design on the back pocket.

jongho choked on air as all he could see was yeosang's ass. 

"cute!"

"that's really cool!"

"lowkey, you should teach me how to do that." yunho commented

"aw, yeosang! that's super cute!" wooyoung gushed. yeosang basked in the praise.

jongho was the only one who hadn't said anything, yeosang noticed, making him pout again.

upon looking at him, he noticed the younger wasn't answering because he was simply staring. it was the same look he held moments before when yeosang asked him in opinion on his hair.

finding the younger staring at his ass only made him blush severely yet again. "jongho?"

jongho blinked a few times before making eye contact with yeosang and clearing his throat.

"uh, yeah, it looks really nice, yeosang. you um, you said you did that to all your jeans?" he tilted his head in question as yeosang moved to sit back down.

he brushed some hair away from his face as he answered. "yeah, i needed the practice and i figured why not do it on something i wear all the time, that way people are able to see the designs, y'know?"

jongho only nodded as wooyoung grabbed yeosang's attention with talk about one of their classes. all the younger boy could think about were 3 things.

1\. yeosang's ass looked really good in those jeans.

2\. had he done all the designs on the back pockets specifically?

and 3. if he did, did that mean other people would be looking at his ass now too?

jongho was indeed, fucked for the year.


	2. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small author's note

hello again! so this isn't a story update but more of an update for today and i guess what i have in mind for a schedule. i had hoped to be able to update this daily, but i do work and sometimes i work all day shifts and i might be able to post after i get home sometimes and maybe even in the mornings. with that, i do work till 9 today so i'll try to post when i get home (i'll try and wtire some during my break) 

i don't have very many readers but i do want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos so far, it means a lot <3 and i hope you continue to support this story with future updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update! in all honesty, i had trouble figuring out what to write next bc i had only planned on this being a oneshot kind of thing but i really liked it so i wanted to continue!
> 
> i'm sorry if the end feels a bit rushed or forced but i just really wanted to get this chapter out already,,
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> p.s : not proofread, i'll be going through it later on

about a week thereafter, jongho wasn't sure how much longer he could go seeing the cute designs on yeosang's jeans. already having a crush on the boy prior to the whole embroidery situation, this definitely wasn't helping jongho in the slightest.

in all honesty, jongho usually only had one of two immediate reactions whenever he saw yeosang wearing his self-decorated jeans; he either wanted to coo over how cute the designs and their maker were and smother him in kisses, or grab at the pretty boy's butt. most of the time it was the former but the past two days or so he'd been finding himself wanting the latter.

jongho wasn't usually one to act on impulse, especially when it came to yeosang because even though he did have a crush on the older, he wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship because yeosang truly was the most important person to him, save for the rest of their friend group. 

but for some reason, the universe was just entirely against jongho today.

he was already screwed for the day when he saw yeosang in the morning wearing shorts instead of jeans and all throughout first period - because, again, the universe was against him and decided to not only have them share first period but make them seatmates as well - all jongho could think about was how much he wanted to just run his hands over the seemingly smooth, supple skin of his thighs.

it was now that he walked beside yeosang as their final period of the day ended and the older struggled to shove some worksheets into his bag. "you have practice today, right?" he asked after finally getting everything into his bag and zipped it shut.

jongho smiled fondly as he reached over, taking yeosang's bag from his hands - and not at all gushing inside over how soft his hands were when they brushed against his own - and slinging it over his shoulder, quietly muttering, "here. i got it."

he tried to ignore the swell of pride he felt at seeing yeosang's face suddenly flush. 

"thank you," the pink-haired boy replied shyly as they continued to walk, his previous question almost forgotten. not that an answer would've been required seeing as how yeosang noticed they were walking toward the back doors of the school.

but jongho still answered, "i do have practice today," he paused as he glanced over at the older. "why do you ask?"

yeosang tried to maintain a steady tone as he spoke. "oh, i was just wondering if you'd be okay if i stayed and watched?"

he felt his palms become clammy and his heartbeat quickened ever so slightly. this would be the first time staying for one of jongho's practices by himself and not with another one or two of their friends. he kept telling himself that that was the only reason he was nervous; he'd be by himself just sitting in the stands and he really disliked being by himself. he definitely wasn't nervous because it was jongho, the person he'd been crushing on for the past year. absolutely not.

jongho wasn't doing any better. his heart was pounding because it was the first practice of the season and, while yeosang had watched him practice on more than a few occasions, this time it'd be just him, all of his attention would be on jongho. at least, he hoped it would. and maybe that just made him all the more anxious because what if yeosang started taking an interest in one on his teammates? while it hadn't happened last year (as far as he knew), there were a few new guys on the team this year so it was a possibility.

if only he knew that the older was just as head-over-heels for him as he was.

jongho cleared his throat. "no, i don't mind."

glancing over again, he saw yeosang frown. "are you sure? i mean, it's the first practice of the season, isn't it? i wouldn't want to throw off your focus or anything. i just-"

jongho stopped abruptly, causing the other to do the same as jongho faced him. he leaned forward, the close proximity catching yeosang off guard. "hey, stop. you know i love y- love having you there. i promise you won't throw off my focus." he gave the pretty boy a reassuring smile. he hoped yeosang hadn't caught his small slip up.

yeosang stared up at him, eyes widened ever so slightly before quickly darting his gaze down towards the floor. "m'kay," he mumbled.

this time, the younger reveled in the fact that he was able to make his crush flustered twice in less than 5 minutes.

they walked in silence the rest of the way, both too lost in thought to speak. when they reached the baseball field, there was already a few of the players there warming up. yeosang frowned as he followed jongho to the stands.

"school just let out, how are there already people here?" he inquired as he lowered himself onto the seat.

jongho stood as he placed his stuff down next to yeosang, taking his sweater off after. yeosang tried not to stare as the younger's shirt rose up a bit as the sweater came off. he was already wearing his practice clothes underneath so he wouldn't have to leave to the locker room to change.

"some of the team have a free period for their last period so they get in at least an extra hour of practice sometimes," he explained in response to the older's question. yeosang frowned for the nth time that day.

"but wouldn't that just put certain people at more an advantage than the others? because they're getting more practice?"

jongho shrugged as he sat down next to yeosang, pulling his practice shoes out of his bag and slipping them on. "technically, yes. but that just means i have to work harder during some practices to make sure i don't fall behind."

yeosang pursed his lips in thought as jongho finished tying his shoes and stood back up. he wanted jongho to do well, that much was certain. but not if it meant him overworking himself during practices. he found himself thinking back to a few instances last year where the younger would show up to class still half asleep because he wanted to stay an extra hour or so after practice the night before. 

he supported jongho and his passion for the sport 100% but he really wished the younger wouldn't put so much strain on himself when it came down to it. 

"choi! you gonna keep making heart eyes or you gonna come practice?" the remark from jongho's teammate pulled yeosang away from his thoughts quick enough to see that jongho was in fact staring at him. he felt his cheeks grow warm as he looked down at his lap.

jongho also turned a bright shade of red as he cleared his throat. 

"guess i better go then." he paused as he made eye contact with yeosang.

the older boy nodded shyly. "i'll be here." 

with that, jongho turned and took off toward the field, not forgetting to give his teammate a punch to the arm.

"ow," eric let out, chuckling lightly while rubbing at his arm.

"i was not making 'heart eyes'." jongho muttered. the two continued to walk.

eric nodded. "you very much were. i could feel all the lovesick puppy energy from here."

jongho rolled his eyes as eric headed towards the pitcher's mound, jongho going to his spot in center field. "whatever."

___

it wasn't until halfway through practice that jongho decided to glance over at yeosang. he had been so immersed in practice that he had kind of forgotten that the older was there.

upon glancing over, he saw that yeosang was no longer by himself; at his side sat a blond-haired male. from his spot on the field, jongho couldn't really see much else but he knew that it wasn't any one of their friends. jongho wondered how long the male had been there.

he watched as the unknown male said something, using his hands for dramatic purposes, and yeosang let out a loud laugh at whatever it was that he said. hearing yeosang laugh so carefree made jongho's stomach churn as he unconsciously clenched his jaw. in the back of his mind, he knew that he shouldn't really be getting jealous; it wasn't as if he and yeosang were together or anything.

yet that didn't stop the way his hand curled into a fist when he saw the male pick up a small tuff of yeosang's bubblegum hair, yeosang giggling as he swatted the other male's hand away.

too distracted with watching the two males on the stands, he didn't hear his teammates calling out to him before it was too late.

he didn't even get the chance to turn his head before he felt the impact of the baseball on his shoulder. the angle at which it had been hit sent the ball hurling fast towards him. lucky for jongho, he hadn't been standing in the exact spot he was supposed to so he narrowly avoided a baseball to the head.

a burning sensation immediately spread throughout his right arm as he hissed in pain, gripping at the spot. "fuck!"

he looked up to see the batter and a few other teammates running toward him, the others watching on with concern from their spots.

"shit! i'm so sorry, jongho! it was an accident! i-i know i need more practice and i promise i'll get better but-"

"jeongin," jongho cut off the junior boy. "it's okay. it was an accident, like you said. don't worry, it doesn't even hurt that much. really it just stings." jeongin was new to the team this year and while he needed some practice at batting, he was a damn good pitcher. jongho wasn't going to be a dick and make the boy feel bad over something that wasn't his fault. everyone messes up sometimes.

he tried to roll his shoulder to show jeongin that he was okay but that only sent another wave of pain through his arm. 

eric and changbin , the team captain, came up next to him. changbin placed a hand on his shoulder - his non injured one. "alright, tough guy. i say you sit out for the rest of practice."

jongho wanted to argue and say he was fine, but the pain in his shoulder at the moment was a bit unbearable.

changbin began leading jongho away from the field. "eric, keep the practice going, i'm gonna get him some ice." he directed at eric, the younger nodding. then he looked over at jeongin who stood watching with sad eyes.

"innie, don't worry, it was an accident. go sit down for a minute, okay?" jongho looked back at the smaller boy to see him nodding solemnly. when the two made eye contact, jongho shot him a reassurnig smile.

the younger smiled back wearily and turned to go sit down.

jongho followed changbin over to the stands. when they got closer, he looked up to see yeosang rushing over toward them, the unknown male right behind him. 

"jongho! are you okay?" he pressed once the younger was sitting and changbin had gone to get him some ice. yeosang immediately sat himself beside the younger, a pout and concerned eyes adorning his facial features. the other boy went off in the direction changbin did.

"i saw what happened. poor jeongin must be feeling horrible." yeosang was aware of jeongin being new to the team; jongho filled everyone in on the new team members after tryouts were held.

jongho nodded as he looked across the field to where jeongin sat, the eldest on the team, sangyeon, beside him trying to cheer him up.

"yeah, he kept trying to apologize but i told him not to worry about it. all he needs is a little more practice."

yeosang smiled fondly at his words and nudged his knee with his own. "who knew you could be such a softie?" 

at that, jongho looked over at him, the pain in his arm long forgotten. "you have no idea." he muttered. the two were then staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

yeosang's breath hitched at how close he realized they were. he drew in a shaky breath when he swore he saw jongho move the slightest bit closer. 

before either of them could do anything else, a voice was calling out for yeosang.

"we got the ice!" 

yeosang blinked rapidly as he sat up straight, head now turned away from jongho. what the hell just happened?

jongho cleared his throat as he turned to the voice. changbin was back with a pack of ice, the boy from earlier by his side.

changbin handed him the ice and stood back, looking between the two on the bench. a knowing smile passed over his face as he took in their flushed expressions and the way they were avoiding eye contact.

"thanks." jongho mumbled as he rolled up his sleeve to place the ice against the now red spot. he hissed at the coldness against his bare skin. yeosang was quick to turn to the younger, thinking he had hurt himself further.

"careful," he let out in a small voice.

jongho glanced over at him before nodding. he then looked up at changbin and the boy who stood next to him.

"go ahead and head out, choi." he stated with his arms crossed. jongho was surprised as he thought he was just going to be sitting out. he didn't expect to be sent home.

"what? are you-?" he began to question but changbin only shook his head.

"we'll be fine. you won't miss much. you know how first practices go."

jongho hummed in response. nothing much usually went on at first practices. well, aside from today's practice.

"watch him, kang. make sure he keeps the ice on." changbin directed at yeosang. yeosang smiled and jokingly saluted him in response. 

"yes, sir." jongho chuckled at his words and only looked at the other boy when he addressed yeosang.

"i'll see you tomorrow then, yeosang?" jongho furrowed his eyebrows at that.

yeosang nodded and smiled. "mhm."

he then began walking back up to where he had sat at the beginning of practice, jongho followed behind. yeosang was already packing up his things and jongho's as well. jongho cleared his throat before asking, "so. who was that?"

yeosang glanced up at him as he shoved jongho's sweater into his own bag; jongho had left his bag at home today. "hm?" he paused. "oh! you mean felix?"

"felix." jongho repeated quietly. 

yeosang nodded as he stood up, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "yeah, felix. he's in our grade. he's changbin's boyfriend. he said he was here to watch since he's going to changbin's house after."

jongho could only feel relieved at hearing that felix was dating changbin. he nodded though, to show he was listening. "and uh, how do you know him?" jongho asked as they began walking. he looked over to where all of them were a few moments ago to see changbin placing a kiss to felix's cheek. 

"he's in my 5th period and my dance class." yeosang explained as they reentered the school to get to the front.

jongho shifted the ice pack in his hand. "he seems nice."

yeosang smiled. "he is," was all he said on the topic. they walked in silence for a moment before jongho spoke again.

"hey, what are you doing?"

yeosang stopped walking and turned to face jongho. his face held a look of confusion. "i'm walking?"

jongho shook his head as he reached out to take yeosang's bag from him. he grabbed it with his right arm, the movement hurting his shoulder a bit.

"jongho-" the older tried to take it back, concern painted on his face.

jongho only held it out of reach before he slung it over his left shoulder, positioning the ice pack back against his right shoulder.

"i told you if i'm with you, i'd always carry your bag for you."

"yes but you're hurt. i can carry my own bag for once," he tried to reach around to grab it but jongho dodged him.

yeosang stood and huffed, crossing his arms. jongho's heart fluttered at the sight and smiled warmly at the pretty boy.

"come on," he began walking toward the front doors of the school. "i'll take you home."

yeosang rolled his eyes but followed anyway. "you were taking me home anyway, tough guy." hearing the nickname from yeosang left a funny feeling in his stomach as opposed to hearing it from changbin. maybe it was just the fact that he had feelings for the pink-haired boy, but he knew he liked hearing it from yeosang a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i forgot to add this, but since i didn't plan on making this a full story, i don't really have a plot line or anything else planned out, but if you have any ideas/requests for something you'd want to see happen, let me know and i can work it into future chapters!


End file.
